doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Anexo:11ª temporada de Los Simpson
Inglés estadounidense |estudio_doblaje = Audiomaster 3000 |direccion_doblaje = Humberto Vélez |traductor = Francisco Rubiales |estudio_edicion = New Art Dub (versión remasterizada del año 2014) |fecha_grabacion = |direccion_casting = Matt Groening |version_español = 70px |pais = México |origen = Estados Unidos |año = 1999-2000 |episodios = 22 |predecesor = Décima temporada |sucesor = Doceava temporada }} La undécima temporada de la serie Los Simpson se estrenó en Estados Unidos por el canal FOX, el 26 de septiembre de 1999 y finalizó el 21 de mayo de 2000. En Latinoamérica se estrenó entre el 12 de marzo y el 15 de octubre de 2000. Reparto base Personajes principales Personajes secundarios y/o recurrentes Personajes episódicos Episodio 227: Homero va a Hollywood (Beyond Blunderdome) Episodio 228: ' El cambio de Bart' (Brother's Little Helper) Curiosidades * Este episodio cuenta con la última participación de Eduardo Borja en el doblaje de la serie, meses antes de su fallecimiento. Episodio 229: Adivina quién viene a criticar (Guess Who's Coming to Criticize Dinner?) Trivia * Es el primer episodio en que Jorge Roldán interpreta al Jefe Gorgory en reemplazo del fallecido Eduardo Borja. Episodio 230: Especial de Día de Brujas X (Treehouse of Horror X) Trivia *Durante los créditos de la secuencia de apertura, se puede oír a Humberto Vélez decir: "Ahora veremos Especial de Día de Brujas XI" a pesar de que es el décimo especial. Episodio 231: Homero el granjero (E-I-E-I-(Annoyed Grunt)) Episodio 232: Hola mamá, hola papá (Hello Gutter, Hello Fadder) Episodio 233: Mal comportamiento (Eight Misbehavin) Episodio 234: Llévate a mi esposa (Take My Wife, Sleaze) Episodio 235: Un gran embaucador (Grift of the Magi) Episodio 236: La pequeña mamá (Little Big Mom) Dato a Destacar * En este capitulo se dice una de las frases mas icónicas y queridas de la serie "Estúpido y sensual Flanders" que ha sido usado en muchos de los llamados memes de internet. Episodio 237: Pérdida de fe (Faith Off) Episodio 238: La familia mansión (The Mansion Family) Episodio 239: Jinetes galácticos (Saddlesore Galactica) Episodio 240: Solo nuevamentirijillo (Alone Again, Natura-Diddly) Episodio 241: Misionero: Imposible (Missionary: Impossible) Episodio 242: Pigmoelion (Pygmoelian) Episodio 243: Bart al futuro (Bart to the Future) Episodio 244: Días de vino y rosas (Days of Wine and D'oh'ses) Episodio 245: Mata al cocodrilo y huye (Kill the Alligator and Run) Episodio 246: El último tango en Springfield (Last Tap Dance in Springfield) Episodio 247: Marge está loca, loca, loca (It's A Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad Marge) 'Curiosidades' * Por razones desconocidas, Gisela Casillas no dobló a su personaje Milhouse pero sí a una vendedora de agua de manantial. Milhouse es doblado por Liliana Barba solo en este episodio. Episodio 248: Detrás de la risa (Behind the Laughter) 'Canciones' * Boogie navideño de los Simpson: ** Interpretado por: Humberto Vélez, Nancy MacKenzie, Claudia Motta y Patricia Acevedo. 'Curiosidades' * Se traducen los subtítulos de presentación de los personajes en función personal. * Varias escenas de flashbacks fueron redobladas para este episodio. Eso incluyendo varios cambios de voces de personajes pasados y cambios de scripts. * A diferencia del "La casita del horror X", Kang y Kodos son doblados con un efecto de computadora para que sonaran extraterrestres. * La canción de "Boogie Simpsons" ("Boogie navideño de los Simpson" en Latinoamérica) se dejó en la pista en inglés para los créditos. * Este episodio marcó la última participación en el doblaje de Carlos Petrel como la voz del Abuelo Simpson, debido a su fallecimiento en septiembre de 2000. Transmisión Categoría:Anexos Categoría:Series Animadas Categoría:Doblaje mexicano Categoría:Temporadas de series de 20th Century Fox Categoría:Temporadas de series de televisión Categoría:Series Animadas de Film Roman Categoría:Series de 20th Century Fox Television Categoría:Series y Películas de Gracie Films Categoría:Series animadas de 1990s Categoría:Series transmitidas por Azteca 7 Categoría:Doblajes de 1990s Categoría:Doblajes de 2000s Categoría:Subtítulos forzados Categoría:Sitcom Categoría:Series transmitidas por Canal 13 Categoría:Series transmitidas por Tele Uno Categoría:Series transmitidas por Caracol Categoría:Series transmitidas por Venevisión Categoría:Series transmitidas por Televen Categoría:Series transmitidas por Latina Categoría:Series transmitidas por Telefe Categoría:Series transmitidas por Azteca Guate Categoría:Series transmitidas por Univisión PR Categoría:Series transmitidas por Canal 6